Learn to Survive!
by KogameYutari
Summary: Yoru's insane cat lessons for Ikuto! Can Ikuto survive them all?
1. Jump, and Land on Your Feet!

Ok, you guys may be wondering what this is, and I'll tell you XD  
Ok, this takes place when Ikuto was still little, but it was after Yoru had hatched, so he was with Easter at the moment. This is made for the peoples enjoyment and laughter, so I hope I accomplish that!

* * *

**Yoru's Lesson Number One! Jump, and Land on Your Feet!**

As Ikuto was walking along, lugging around his violin as he went, Yoru floated in front of him.

"Yo! I think it's time you start your lessons, nya!" Yoru said, putting his paws at his sides.

"Lessons? What d'you mean?" Ikuto asked, stopping in place to listen to Yoru, he had trouble doing that while walking.

"Your cat lessons!" Yoru said and pointed a paw it Ikuto, only an inch away from his face. "Now, your first lesson shall be....." he said, looking around for a good place to start. "how to land on your feet!"

"What? I already know how to do that," Ikuto said, giving a [cute] confused look.

"No! From high places, nya!" Yoru said, crossing his paws across his chest.

"From what? A tree?" Ikuto asked, getting even more confused.

"No, again! Hmm, nya~," Yoru hummed, thinking where to jump from. "I got it!" he said and took control of Ikuto, the cat ears and tail appearing. He made him go into some random building and go up the stairs. "There!" he said as they reached the roof.

"Wait... what!? Are you going to make me jump off of a building?!" Ikuto said in disbelief.

"Of course, nya! Even little cats can jump off of tree and usually survive, so I figured a building would be fair since you're bigger!" Yoru pointed out, putting his paws onto his sides again.

"You're crazy! I'm not a cat!" Ikuto said, getting a defiant look upon his face.

"Go on, jump! You'll land safely, trust me, nya!" Yoru said and sat on Ikuto's head.

"No way! I'm not jumping!" Ikuto fussed back, crossing his arms.

"Really? Fine, I'll have to take drastic measures!" Yoru said and floated behind Ikuto and then pushed him off the building.

Luckily, Ikuto landed in a garbage can, because he definitely wouldn't have landed on his feet. Yoru floated down to Ikuto, giving him a disappointed look. "You need more training, nya."

"I almost died, and that's all you have to say?" Ikuto said, struggling to get out.

"Well, you do need more training. If you have more training, you won't die, nya!" Yoru said knowingly, pointing out a claw.

Ikuto blushed slightly and look away. "I-I think I'm... stuck..," he muttered, his hands going limp on the sides of the can.

Yoru held in his laughter, but only for a second. "Hah! You're butt's stuck in the can! How ironic, nya!"

"Shut up and help me out!" Ikuto yelled, getting slightly mad.

But, before Yoru could gather himself, a garbage truck came and grabbed the garbage can, pouring the trash [and Ikuto] into the back of the truck.

"Ack! Ikuto, nya!" Yoru said in disbelief, rushing over to the back of the truck. He spied two arms and a little cat tail sticking out of the garbage."There you are!" Yoru tried to uncover him, but it was a long process.

"I can't breathe!" Ikuto choked, Yoru uncovered his head so he could breathe. "Thanks..," he said and sighed.

"Hey, look! Sardine!" Yoru said and went to the back of the truck, Ikuto let out a sigh of annoyance. Once Yoru came back, he held the sardine up to Ikuto. "Want some, nya?"

"No! It's old and stinks," Ikuto complained, struggling to uncover himself from under the garbage.

"Fine, more for me then, nya," Yoru said with his nose in the air.

"This isn't the time to think about foo-" Ikuto was about to yell, but he was stopped by the movement of the truck. It poured them into some container along with the rest of the garbage.

"This would be the perfect time to practice jumping!" Yoru mentioned, chewing on the rotten sardine.

"I don't think now is the time to 'practice'. Besides, I'm stuck in the trash! I can't jump anywhere!" Ikuto pointed out, trying to pull himself out of the trash. Then, the container began to move.

"Ack! What witchery is this?" Yoru asked in a dramatic spy voice.

"I think it's... a compactor," Ikuto calmly mentioned.

"Why act so calm, you weirdo, nya! Let's get out of here!" Yoru panicked, his tail perking up when he saw an.... air vent! "There, nya! Climb up to there!" he said, pointing to the vent.

"Wait... why is there an air vent in a compactor?" Ikuto asked.

"It doesn't matter! Don't question the unpredictable cartoon ways that don't make sense!" Yoru said and unscrewed the bolts with his claws. "Now, climb in, nya!"

"Ugh, fine!" Ikuto took off his violin and and slung the sash onto handle of the vent. He pulled himself out of the trash and into the vent. "Ok, I'm up.. I hope," he said.

"Up, up, up! We need to get out of here, nya!" Yoru said in panic, floating up the air vent and leaving Ikuto.

The compactor's ends met, and slammed on Ikuto's cat tail. "Ow!" Ikuto yelled, his ears bending back in pain.

Yoru came back and gasped. "Ikuto! That's got to hurt, nya!" he said and floated beside Ikuto. "Here, I'll help," Yoru said and smiled. The cat ears and tail disappeared on Ikuto and released him from his painful situation.  
"Gee.. thanks," Ikuto said sarcastically.

_Once they made it back home using Yoru's 'Cat Homing System'.._

Tsukasa looked around sighed. "Where are those two?" he said worriedly.

"Yo," Ikuto said when he saw Tsukasa.

"Ikuto! Where have you been?" Tsukasa asked, approaching Ikuto.

"Oh, here and there. On a building, in a dumpster, the unusual," Ikuto said casually.

Yoru got a defiant look and floated above Ikuto. "I was training him to be a cat, nya!"

Tsukasa stayed silent for a moment and smiled. "Ah, that makes sense~," he said cheerfully.

Ikuto got an annoyed expression and walking on. "You people are crazy....."

---End of Lesson One! Yoru Believes Ikuto Failed this Lesson and Needs More Work, But Tomorrow Lesson Two Starts! Can Ikuto Survive it?---

* * *

**Please R&R and lesson two shall come!!!**


	2. Stealthy Stealing

Ok, for this one Amu's going to be in it, though I have no clue how old she would be for I do not know how old Ikuto was when Yoru first hatched, but I know that she'd be at least 5 to 7, though I'm not entirely sure... But, anyway, she's coming here on a vacation with her parents [[which because I'm not sure of her age Ami's not going to be born yet]] and doesn't know anyone..... --congrats for Natsuya801923 for saying something to make me think this up! Yay! [keep sending in ideas, I need them XD]

Disclaimer! I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the character included in said anime.

* * *

**Yoru's Lesson Number Two! Stealthy Stealing!**

Ikuto stayed in bed, his head buried in his pillow. Luckily, he hadn't heard of those stupid lessons since the jumping incident, that made him pretty happy. He smiled to himself, and today was Saturday so he wouldn't have to get up early. Sadly, he was still sore on his back and legs, so gym was a killer. He sighed, though it was muffled by the pillow, he would just have to relax and....

"IKUTO, NYA!!!" Yoru screeched at the top of his lungs in Ikuto's ear, making him jump sideways and hitting his head on the wall.

"Ow!!" Ikuto yelped and rubbed his head, having a sour look upon his face. This couldn't be good...

"Ikuto, I have given you a few days of grace since your last failure, but now it is time, nya!" Yoru said to his companion, who was obviously dreading the second part of his torture.

"T-time for what?" Ikuto asked, this was going to be bad...

"Your second lesson, duh! Today's lesson is to........... steal something!" Yoru announced with a smirk upon his face.

"What?! It's not like I want to be a burglar when I grow up!" Man, that would be some chara...

"You're not going to steal something of major worth, besides, this is more of practice for the future when you need to get something back of yours that somebody stole from you," Yoru said, crossing his arms. [major foreshadowing]

Ikuto pouted. He had a point, but he didn't want to steal something from somebody, it wasn't his nature. "Ugh... ok, but let's not make Tadase or Utau a target, I don't want Tadase more mad at me than he already is and Utau is just.... Utau."

"Fine! Come with me and we'll find a target. Maybe someone that has never met you. I have heard somewhere around here that there is a family vacationing here, let's go find them! They even have a child!" Yoru said and flew out the window, Ikuto regretfully followed.

They traveled around town, most of the people knew Ikuto around some of the houses, but none were the vacationing family. "Are you sure they're here?" Ikuto asked tiredly, yawning slightly.

"I'm sure....Hey! What about that family!? I've never seen a girl with pink hair here!" Yoru said happily, pointing to a family of three, a little girl with short pink hair holding onto her Mom and Dad's hands. This made Ikuto's chest ache for a moment before Yoru snapped him out of it. "Hey! Ikuto! Steal something from the little one!"

"What!? I can't do that, that's just cruel...," Ikuto said, glaring at Yoru.

"Well then... fine! Prepare yourself to steal her diary..... tonight!" Yoru said devilishly, replacing the bad idea with the worst idea.

"Diary!? Tonight?! But wouldn't it make more sense to steal it when they're not home? Besides, how in the world am I suppose sneak into her house without waking her up? Let alone her room? And what will I do if she wakes up or I get caught?" Ikuto continuously asked, a shocked expression on his face.

Yoru chuckled and sighed. "No, because then it would be no fun, nya! Besides, if they have a two story house and the girl is in a room on the second floor then it'll be easy," he said, Ikuto having a 'WTF' look after he said that. "If she wakes up you shall play the violin! That always calmed down Tadase and Utau when they were squabbling, so it should work on her! She looks to be Tadase's age anyway. If you get caught? Simple, you won't."

"But, if I play my violin then her parents will wake up, right?" Ikuto asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"No! Not if you play it silently, at least," Yoru said with a cunning expression. "Now, go prepare yourself, nya!" he ordered, pointing toward his house.

Ikuto confusedly nodded, going back home in a hurry.

**_[At night]_**

Ikuto gulped. "A-are you sure this is her house?" he asked nervously, trying to buy time.

"Yes! I saw her and her parents walk in, and I know which room is her's! It's that one!" Yoru answered and quickly pointed up to the second story of the house, it also had a balcony.

"How am I suppose to get up there?" Ikuto asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Use your first lesson, but this time you're jumping up," Yoru explained, putting his paws at his side.

"But, remember, I failed the first lesson," Ikuto mentioned, pouting.

"This is different, unless you want me to show you how to do it...," Yoru muttered, putting his paw on his chin as if thinking.

"Please do," Ikuto mumbled, looking fearfully at the balcony, dreading the moment he either got there or fell off.

Yoru nodded. "Ok then, away we shall go, nya!" he said and took control of Ikuto. He climbed up a tree and onto the electric line, trailing all the way to the top of the girl's house and sliding down the roof to land on the balcony, all done very quietly. "See? Easy as eating pie!"

"I-I suppose so..," Ikuto mumbled, putting his hand on the sliding glass door. "She probably has it locked, so let's just go home-"

"No! Children are forgetful, and even if it was locked we can still pick the lock, nya! Now try it," Yoru interrupted, pointing a claw at Ikuto as a threat.

Ikuto gulped and grabbed onto the handle, sliding the door open... huh, it was unlocked. Yoru had told him a while before this that once they were inside, they shouldn't talk. So he was on his own now. He quietly stepped inside, hoping not to trip over anything, which sadly he did... He tripped on his own tail that was swaying back and forth behind him. He fell on the worst place possible, the bed. His luck was just really bad, no wonder some people called him the 'Black Cat'. His cat ears perked up when he heard the girl stir from her sleep, so he quickly stood up and urgently searched for somewhere to hide, but to no avail.

"Hm..?" the girl asked sleepily, rubbing one of her eyes. She blinked a couple of time and almost screamed when she heard a beautiful sound... She sat up and looked at the person in her room, and they were playing some pretty instrument...She smiled and got out of the bed, searching for the source of it.

Ikuto stopped playing the violin, strangely the girl was gone.. had she went to tell her parents some strange person was in her room? If that was the case he'd better get out of there. He turned to leave until he felt something grab his hand, making him turn to see who it was, slightly frightened. He relaxed when he saw it was the girl, but there was something about her eyes that were reflected by the moon light... He couldn't stop himself from looking into them, they looked as if they the stars themselves...

"Hey, that was beautiful... c-could you play it again?" she asked sweetly, also staring into his midnight blue eyes.... it reminded her of the night sky.

"I-I" is all Ikuto could say, he was quite stunned that there was a stranger in her room, that and her cute expression and honey-glazed eyes. He knew if he saw a stranger in his room he'd be quite terrified.

She tilted her head and smiled. "My name's Amu..., what's yours?" she asked kindly, still holding his hand.

Ikuto blushed.... he didn't blush much, he only remembered one other time he blushed and that was when his... butt was stuck in the can.. His blush deepened just thinking about that, man it was embarrassing. "Uh-, um..., my name's.. Ikuto."

"I-ku-to, right?" Amu asked and giggled, "I like it..," she stated and closed her eyes while smiling, why'd she have to be so cute?

Ikuto just nodded, holding his violin case tightly. He couldn't steal anything from her.... "H-hey, um, I've got to go...," he said and tried to pull his eyes away from hers.

"Hm? Really? Aw~, will you come tomorrow? I'm going back home in a few days so..," Amu said, still holding his hand tightly.

"W-well, maybe not in here but... I could meet you at the park maybe...," Ikuto said and finally just shut his eyes, still blushing.

"Eh~? Ok! I'll meet you there tomorrow!" Amu said happily, finally letting go of his hand.

Ikuto nodded and quickly left, shutting the door quietly. He jumped down from the balcony, actually landing on his feet harmlessly. He might be getting the hang of this.. He walked home and slung his violin case on the floor.

"What was that, Ikuto, nya!?" Yoru yelled. "You could have gotten it easily while talking to her!" he explained and sighed. "I suppose you fail lesson two... will you ever pass you!?" he said despairingly.

Ikuto didn't respond, sighing along with him but for a different lesson. He slid into his covers and buried his head in his pillow. What was that feeling he got when she was holding his hand? Huh, so weird....

---End of Lesson Two! Yoru is thoroughly disappointed, but supposes the next one shall be easier for the little 'Black Cat'.---

* * *

Please **R&R** and Lesson Three shall come your way!


	3. Climbing Expertise

thanks for all of your reviews, you don't know how much that makes me happy.. Here's a hint: It makes me super special awesome happy! Again, thanks. X3 And thanks to a good person that told me something, I know their correct ages I believe,

Ikuto: 9

Utau: 7

Amu: 5

Tadase: 5

--reason why Amu and Tadase are only four years apart from Ikuto: Ikuto's birthday is in the last month of the year, Amu's is on the 9th, and Tadase's is on the 3rd. The month we are in in the story is the 11th, close to Utau's birthday, so she soon will be 8 and Ikuto will soon be 10. [Utau's birthday is indeed on the 11th, on the 9th day, just to clear things up]

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters in said anime.

* * *

**Yoru's Lesson Number Three! Climbing Expertise!**

Man, Ikuto couldn't stop thinking about that girl. He didn't get a good look at her because it was night, but he didn't need to. He could tell by her sweet honey eyes, they were just like something that fell from heaven themselves. He blushed just thinking about her, so he shook his head thoroughly. He needed to focus on something else, and that something else was wondering what Yoru's third lesson would be.. it was a scary thought actually. Another scary thought was when would it come? He got shivers just thinking about what time that little cat would pop up and scream in his ear.

"Ikuto~!" came a high pitched voice, adding a 'nya' after it. Looks like Ikuto thought too late.

"Hm?" Ikuto asked him as he sat up from his bed.

"I came up with your third lesson, nya!" Yoru said happily, sitting on the bed and smiling to his owner. "This one should be easy....-er."

"Er? Well, um, what is it?" Ikuto asked, trying not to look fearful of the little cat's plan.

"Today we're learning to climb, since you'll be needing climbing skills to retry your second lesson," Yoru explained, chuckling.

"R-retry.. the second lesson?" Ikuto asked. He thought after he failed there was nothing to be done about it, but now he had to retry?! Well... that sucked.

"We shall start now, and you'll have all day to do it, nya!" Yoru stated and began floating out of the window, until Ikuto grabbed his tail.

"Wait! All day? But what about that meeting with Amu-chan?" Ikuto asked, he would be pretty upset if he had to miss meeting Amu-chan, especially if it made her sad.

"Well, there are trees in the park right? No problem then, we'll practice until she gets there, then when she leaves we'll resume practice, nya!" Yoru explained, smiling at his own plan.

"I-I suppose," Ikuto said and sighed.

"Well, if we're going to practice before she get's there then let's go now!" Yoru exclaimed and started tugging on Ikuto's hair, making him follow him out the window. When they got to the park Yoru led Ikuto to the biggest tree in the park, it seemed to loom over the nine year old like a skyscraper does an ant.

"I-I'm suppose to climb that?" Ikuto muttered, feeling afraid for himself again. What if he fell?

"Yes! If you fall, you can use lesson one as a guide! This isn't as tall as the building, so if you fall it won't be as much of a challenge to land on your feet, nya," Yoru stated, holding a paw pointing upwards.

"Well, I have improved a bit. When I jumped down from Amu-chan's balcony I landed pretty harmlessly," Ikuto said, a slight hint of a blush remembering Amu again.

"Good! Then that lesson wasn't all for nothing, nya!" Yoru said happily, but hen cleared his throat. "Well, uhm, ok! Time to climb this tree, Ikuto!" he demanded, a pretty dominant voice added in to enforce the demand.

Ikuto sighed, looking up at the top of the tree. He nodded and began his climb. After a while, he hadn't fell at all and was at on ok height, though his arms were getting tired and failing on him. "Hey, Yoru, maybe I should rest," Ikuto breathed out, letting out a hard sigh.

"But you're more than halfway there, nya!" Yoru argued, urging him on.

Ikuto tried to hold on, before his foot slipped and his arms just couldn't hold him an longer. He hit the ground hard, getting the breath knocked out of him.

"Ah! Are you ok?" he heard someone ask, their voice full of worry. It wasn't Yoru's but it sounded famliar. "Ikuto-kun?" the voice aked again, suddenly Ikuto's eyes flew open when he realized who it was. It was Amu! He could breathe again after some time, which caused him to cough a little, and there was a pain in his left arm.

"I'm not sure," Ikuto choked out, slightly blushing out of embarrassment. He heard Amu giggle, which only made his blush deepen.

"Silly, what were you doing up there so high?" Amu asked, kneeling down beside him and taking a look at his arm, which made him flinch. "I think your arm might be broken, but it's ok! Momma's coming to pick me up soon, so she can take a look at it!" she said happily, smiling at him.

Realization came to Ikuto, had she..? "H-how long have you been waiting?" he asked sadly, already feeling a ton of guilt.

"Oh.., um," Amu started, blushing, "Uh, only a few minutes," she said happily, turning her expression back into a smile. She was lying, she had probably been waiting for him for a half or more.... His chest hurt with the guilt pounding away his head.

"I-I'm sorry, Amu-chan," Ikuto apologized, too ashamed to even look at her.

Amu hugged him around the neck and smiled. "Why are you apologizing? It's ok now anyways, we're here aren't we?" she asked optimistically, a big smile played across her lips.

Ikuto's blush became a crimson red, but he still felt guilty for having her wait alone for so long. Anything could have happened to her... "I-I suppose..," he answered shyly. She put his broken arm around her neck and helped him up, of course he accepted her help. He took this time to notice what she was wearing. If possible, her dress made her look even more cute. It was a deep pink that was held up by a neck part of the dress, though there were no sleeves. On the collar of it was a pink ribbon with a hint of green, blue, purple, orange, red, and yellow at the ends. "A-Amu-chan,"

"Hm?" Amu asked, turning her head so she could look at him.

Ikuto blushed again and let out a suppressed sigh. "That dress makes you even more beautiful," he said and smiled, still blushing.

"Eh!?" Amu was a bit taken back, and probably blushing deeper than him. "Th-thank you," she stated, slightly smiling. "S-so what were you doing in that tree anyways?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, I was trying to, uh, train for this thing in my family," Ikuto muttered, blushing at how stupid that excuse was. Amu sat down upon a bench, Ikuto sitting beside with his arm still imply across her shoulders.

"Oh, then try your best! That's what counts, that and hope. Just don't give up and you'll succeed, that's what Papa told me," Amu advised, getting her positive smile back.

Ikuto smiled back at her, his blush going away slightly. "Ok, I'll keep that in mind," he said kindly.

They both heard a car drive up the little parking lot, appearing in front of them. Then, a lady arose from the drivers seat and walked towards them, it was the same woman that Ikuto had seen holding hands with Amu-chan. Must have been her Mom. "Amu-chan? is this that boy you were talking about?" she asked, stepping up to the two, gawking at Ikuto.

Amu and Ikuto blushed, but Amu spoke up first. "Yes, Momma, but he fell somewhere and I think he hurt his arm," she said shyly, getting up from the bench and dragging Ikuto up as well.

"Oh my, really? Let me take a look at it," Midori said, kneeling down and picking up Ikuto's left arm, analyzing. "I think it's broken, my my we better get you to the hospital and get this arm in a cast." She helped Ikuto up in to the car, Amu climbing in next to him.

After they had gotten Ikuto a cast on his left arm, Amu and her Mom had gone home and he went to his house, only to be greeted by a disgraced cat. "Ikuto~, will you ever pass _one_ lesson, nya?" Yoru asked sadly. Ikuto said nothing and just crawled into bed.

In the morning, the little Yoru peeked out of his egg, yawning. He was already thinking of a fourth lesson for his comrade, even though he had a broken arm. No rest for the best, as he always thought. He went over to Ikuto's bed only to see he wasn't there. "What? Where are you, Ikuto~, nya!" he whined and sped out of the window, searching everywhere from town to alleys, everywhere! He rested at the park, and sighed, looking up. Has this been a result of his mistreatment toward the little cat in training? He opened his eyes and almost let out another sigh until he caught it. "Ikuto!?" he yelled and raced upwards, finally reaching his little owner on the top branch of the tree he was made to climb yesterday. He was covered in cuts, scratches, and bruises, probably from where he had fell from the tree so much.

Ikuto smiled at his chara, his eyes watering because of happiness. "I passed," he muttered quietly and leaned up against the tree trunk and fell asleep with a smile on his lips...

**---End of Lesson Three! Ikuto Passed Using His New Found Determination, But Can He Use it in Lesson Four?---**

* * *

Please R&R, I'm looking forward to chapter four as much as you are poeple! So, if you reveiw it will come!


	4. Sneaky Business

Thanks for all of your reviews! [which means about 3 of them] But they're comments nonetheless! Also, those comments give me the strength to go on! So I hope you enjoy this one as well! It takes place on Utau's birthday and Amu's last day in Seiyo, unfortunately. This idea was produced from the help of.. duh-duh-duh-duh!! xxxUtauloverxxx

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters in said anime.

* * *

**Yoru's Lesson Number Four! Sneaky Business!**

Ikuto smiled in his sleep, even though he had slept for almost two whole days. Yoru would let him sleep in, he had done a great job in Lesson Three the day before and he deserved it.. until Utau came bursting through the door.

"Ikuto~~! Get up, today's a special day!" a girl with long blond hair in two ponytails came in and grabbed Ikuto by the shoulders, shaking him quite violently.

"Ahh~!" Ikuto yelled, waving his arms. "Gee, I told you not to do that!" he scolded, brushing his shoulders off. "Now, what do you want?"

The girl started to get watery eyes, looking to Ikuto. "You forgot this special day?..." she paused, making a pouting face. "Fine! I don't care!" she screeched.

Ikuto sighed and then sat up straight. "Oh yeah, it's your birthday today, huh Utau?"

"Huh!? Huh!? So you don't remember!" Utau whined, on the verge of bursting into tears.

"N-no! I meant that to make sure it was!" Ikuto apologized, trying to fix his earlier mistake.

"So you weren't sure!?" Utau complained, jumping up and hugging Ikuto around the waist. "Muu~, you're so mean!"

_Then why are you hugging me?_ Ikuto thought and gave a worried look as he tried to correct himself... again. "Ah, so congrats on turning eight!" he said, quickly changing the subject.

Utau hugged him tighter, pouting slightly. "Gee! You're such a dunce!" she yelled, snuggling his waist.

Ikuto wanted to insult her back, but since it was her birthday he refrained against it. "Sure, but why get me up so early?" he asked, rubbing his head. "I thought you wanted your party to be at night."

"I wanted you to help set stuff up, Ikuto! You are my big brother!" Utau said, smiling thoughtfully, though it was just a look to get his pity.

"I know, but can't this wait? I'm beat..," Ikuto said and sighed, trying to pry the girl off his waist. "Look, if you don't let go, you won't have a big brother anymore.."

"You're beat!? But you've been sleeping for a whole day!" Utau moaned, playing on her fake tears. "I don't wanna!" she screeched, holding onto him tighter.

"Whole day? You're exaggerating..," Ikuto mumbled, coughing softly now. "Seriously, if you don't let go you might suffocate me!"

"I'm telling the truth! A whole day of sleeping! Mom said not to disturb you, so you owe me for making me wait!" Utau fussed, finally letting go of him with a defiant pout.

"I don't owe you for sleeping! I was worn out the day before, I have a right to sleep!" Ikuto argued back, his hands on his sides.

"Oh, would you two stop," a voice called from down the hall, then said something else, "and Ikuto? Could you go pick up a couple of things from the store for Utau's birthday?"

"Ugh, ok Mom," Ikuto called back running out of the room and out onto the street. "Gee, I still feel like the living dead," he moaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, I can't say you don't look it, either, nya," Yoru said, looking pittifully at the boy.

"Ikuto-kun~!" called a voice from behind, quite a ways behind too.

Ikuto looked backward to see that strawberry hair he'd come to love. "A-Amu-chan?" he asked, stopping as he waited for her to catch up. "What's wrong?" he asked, seeing as how she looked quite worried.

"I.... I wanted to tell you..," Amu paused to take a breather, then continued, "that I'm leaving today."

"What?!" Ikuto asked, almost falling over. "Wh-why?" he asked, composing himself a bit better to hide his surprise.

"My family and I were only coming here on vacation, but our time is up," Amu said sadly with a sigh to boot, scuffing her shoe on the sidewalk.

"Ah, that's too bad..," Ikuto gornaed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, hiding his weariness as well.

"My parents said I could spend the day with you though, if that's alright?" Amu asked, her honey glazed eyes staring up at him.

Ikuto gulped, he couldn't say no, but he couldn't say yes either. If she did accompony him, she'd have to come to the party. If she was seen, Utau would tear her apart like a hungry bear... "Um, well, my sister's birthday is today. If you don't mind coming, I guess you could."

"Yay!" Amu shouted, wrapping her arms tightly around his. She was too happy to hear his sigh of depression.

Ikuto sighed, he didn't know what to do in such a situation!! Then, he got an idea. I can keep them away from each other!

**PARTY TIME!**

Ikuto looked around, silently coming out of his room with Amu's hand in his. He had to spot Utau. Somewhere, anywhere! It made him feel very uneasy not knowing wehre she was located...

Yoru chuckled, then floated in front of Ikuto. "Time for lesson four, nya!" he shouted, turning with his back facing Ikuto. "Time for you to learn how to spy and sneak! be stealthy, nya!"

Ikuto gave him a stern look that said he wasn't in the mood, but he supposed he had to or Yoru would claw his face in.

Amu looked around brightly, she had never been in Ikuto-kun's house before. It was beautiful, but not too big. It made her feel homey, even though it wasn't her house.

Ikuto finally caught sight of Utau, all dressed up in a classy gown fit for a princess. He sighed in annoyance, then looked to Amu. He quickly led her down stairs, but hid behind something every time Utau looked in his direction.

He gulped and looked around, then positioned Amu in a hiding spot. "Stay here," he whispered and zoomed opff over to Utau, falsely smiling. "Hey Utau," he said, trying to hide his guilty look.

Utau swirled around, a gigabtic grin across her face. "Ikuto-kun!!" she shouted loudly, hugging him around the neck. Then, a sound came from behind.

"I thought you said this was your sister's party..," Amu said in bewilderment and hurt voice. _Crap..._

"Umm...," Ikuto murmured, a shocked/fearful look on his face.

Utau got a maddened expression,. letting go of Ikuto and trailing acorss the room to meet face to face with this mysterious strawberry. "I am his sister! Got a problem with it!?" she shouted, putting her hands on her waist.

"Yeah! I do!" Amu yelled back, pouting and glaring straight at Uatu.

"Oh no..," Ikuto muttered in the background of the fight, gulping deeply.

_A little afterwards... (this won't be good)_

A peice of cake flew through the air and smashed the wall, inches away from the blond girl's head. "Why you... how dare you! Get out of my house!!" she whined, literally kicking the pinkette out the door, slamming it behind her. She began to run up the stairs after yelling "You ruined everything!" at Ikuto, slamming _her_ door.

Ikuto, wishing this hadn't happened at all, opened the front door a crack. Great.. Amu was crying too. "A-Amu?..." he asked, a slight depressed tone hidden in the words.

Amu got up, then ran off, yelling, "I don't wanna talk to you!"

Why was everyone gettin mad at _him_? What had _he_ done? He grew angry at the conept of everyone getting mad at him, but he was laso sad. He had made Amu sad on her last day, and now that he thought about it he started to blame himself. Though, she had asked to come with him, had she not? So, in another sense he still didn't think it was _his_ fault at all.

Yoru came up to him, about to shout something before Ikuto flicked him. "Yeah, yeah, I fail.., I'm not in the mood for it Yoru..," he grunted, glumly making his way up with stairs and into his room. After inside, he locked the door. Also locking out his cat chara.

**Obviously, this lesson ended in compelte failure.. and a girl's temper tanturam.... Guess we should stamp a big F on Ikuto's head, huh?**

* * *

Good? Sorry if it's a bit rushed, but it's better than nothing, right? Heheh, could you send some ideas for the fifth lesson? I'd appreciate it :3

R&R please!


End file.
